Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting bulb, and in particular to a light-emitting bulb comprising a cover with an opening.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a light-emitting bulb has been used in household appliances. In operation, the light-emitting bulb can generate light and heat. If heat is not properly dissipated, temperature of the light-emitting bulb will be increased, which may adversely affect light intensity, lifetime, etc. Therefore, there is still a need to improve heat dissipation.